Cow
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Emmett goes to Walmart and does a thing on the list to do at Walmart. What does he do and what about that strange old lady? Funny and a one-shot.


**This story is based off that list to do at Walmart. :D Enjoy!**

**Emmett'sPOV**

Carlisle and Emse went hunting and that left only us 'kids', as they put it, here, alone. That'ss a great thing, but itseasierer to get bored because Esmes not here to yell and us and Carlisles not here to slam the door to his office because were to loud, like that would help. So, I'm quite bored right now.

I'm sitting on the couch watching a rerun of a football game from 1990. I probably already saw it, but there was nothing else on unless I put on Sponge bob.

I could hear Edward playing his piano so that would mean he's in his room and that most likely means Bella is, too. Alice and Rosalie were shopping, of course and Jasper was reading some Civil War book in his room.

I let out a loud sigh, "Emmett! Suck it up!" Edward yelled down.

"Its kind of hard to when I'm bored!" I yelled back, rolling my eyes.

"Go to a store or something!" Jasper suggested.

I jumped off the couch. "Thanks, Jazz!"

I didn't hear an answer but I knew he heard me, considering he heard me for everything else. I gabbed my keys off the counter and went out to the garage and got in my jeep. I wondered for a second how Esme and Carlisle would feel about this but then a second later I decided I didn't care.

I drove to a Walmart in Seattle because I remembered this list that said 15 things to do at Walmart and what a way to get rid of my boredness.

I sped to Seattle, swerving in and out of traffic. When I saw the big blue and white sign sayingg 'Walmart' I pulled in and parked near theentrance.. I was surprised there wasn't many people here because it was a little pass noon, but I guess most people would be at work.

After locking up my jeep I headed into the store. I walked through the automatic doors and saw that there was a seating area next to the entrance and thought of a useful use for those.

I walked around the store for a while just looking at some random things that I wanted, but would buy after I had a little fun. Well, maybe it wont be fun, but it will be funny. I want to see what reactions I get.

I walked over to the toy section and started looking though the stuffed animals. I picked up a cow and looked at it to make sure it wasn't ripped or anything. After the inspection I took to the front of the store and paid for it.

I walked over to the entrance and sat down one of the benches. I pulled the stuffed cow out of the bag and sat it on my lap. There was a trash can but on the other side of the bench, "Excuse me, sir?" I asked tapping a guy about my age, well what I looked like, and he turned around glaring.

"Don't freaking touch me, creep." He said standing up and walking away.

"All I was going to as was if you could throw my bag away!" I yelled after him and he didn't turn around, but everyone else looked at me. I sighed and got up, setting the cow down on the bench "I'll just do it myself though." I mumbled.

I threw it away and returned to the bench. I sat the cow on my lap and started petting it and talking to it like it was real. "Hey, Lucy girl." I scratched its ear and smiled at it. I looked up from under my eyelashes to see people were already starting to look at my like I was on something.

I kept talking to 'Lucy' and petting her then I saw that guy that stormed off and he was glaring at me, I wonder if it ever left his face, as he walked out of the store, "Crackhead." I heard him mumbled as he walked outside. I knew I was suppose to be able to hear it but its not my fault I have extra sensitive hearing.

"Your such a good girl." I kissed the top of her head. I felt like a little girl but it was so funny the looks I was getting. Some looked sympathetic, sad I had some metal disorder. Others glared at me like I was an idiot and immature, but can I blame them? There was a little girl that walked by with her mother and the girl started giggling and her mother pulled her to her side and muttered something about growing up.

I was still talking to the cow when an old lady walked by and was staring at me till she was out of seeing distance. That was a little strange but, I guess, me talking to a stuffed cow named Lucy is a little messed up too.

I kept talking to the cow and about 5 minutes later that same old lady came walking back in. I stopped the talking as she was heading my way.

"Excuse me, young man?" Young my ass, I thought laughing internally. You may be old but I'm about 50 years older than you.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay. You seem to be a little nuts." She said sounding all serious.

I gaped at her. Did she really just say that? I was expecting glares and all that but not some old lady to walk up to me and call me nuts.

"Um, yeah, I'm completely fine." I said smiling.

"Oh, well," She looked at the stuffed animal. "You were talking to that toy so I thought maybe something was wrong. Sorry for interrupting." She said smiling.

I smiled back, "That's okay, mam. I was getting ready to go anyway."

"Okay, well, be careful and don't talk to the cows." She said walking away.

"Well, then." I said walking out of the store. I got in my jeep and started pulling out when I saw the saw old lady walking to a car and I followed were she was going and my eyes went wide when I saw her car looked like a cow. The body and white with black spots. It was totally ridiculous, but so funny. I started laughing, then I heard a honk behind me. "I'm going. I'm going." I said talking to no one really. I headed home but not without catching another glimpse of the cow of a car.

**Tell me what you think. Review!**


End file.
